1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to agricultural systems and methods and in particular to a method and apparatus for promoting rapid seed germination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agriculture is a keystone to civilization, and for centuries, mankind has devised ways to accelerate and maximize plant growth. In the past, this was accomplished by providing the germinating seed with an optimal environment (temperature, sun, soil composition) and enriching the soil with natural and chemical fertilizers.
Although these methods of maximizing plant growth are effective in promoting the rapid growth of plants, there is still a need to promote and even further accelerate germination and growth. The present invention satisfies this need.